Together on the Courts
by Won-ting
Summary: [RyoSak] After rejecting Seigaku high, Sakuno still has yet to tell Ryoma she wasn't going to be going to school with him. Even though, they've formed an odd friendship. How will he react?
1. Chapter One: Doesn't Matter

**Tennis no Oujisama © Konomi Takeshi, Jump, Shueisha****  
**

**Summery:** After rejecting Seigaku's high school and entering Hyoutei's high school, Sakuno still has yet to tell Ryoma-kun she wasn't going to be going to school with him. After becoming friends with him, she still had a crush for him. How will he react?

**Together on the Courts**

**Chapter One:**

**Doesn't Matter**

"Ow..." she said softly, looking up at Ryoma-kun, who had just flicked her forehead, with a frown. Ryoma-kun turned his head slightly, moving to the extra swing besides her before sitting down and sighing. She had simply asked if he would miss her if she went to a different high school other than Seigaku and, of course, Ryoma-kun would flick her on the forehead before giving her a proper answer. Even though it was going to be true, Sakuno was going to reject entering Seigaku and, instead, enter Hyoutei's high school. However, she didn't feel up to telling Ryoma-kun that (especially since he _flicked_ her head).

"You're an idiot," he muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"Eh?" she responded, knowing she should be use to that by now but couldn't help feeling hurt at the same time. It was an important matter, going to different schools that is. Despite Ryoma-kun's cold shoulder to her in the beginning, she had somehow formed a friendship between the two of them and having her leave would mean they wouldn't see each other again.

He breathed in deeply, leaning forward causing his dark locks to slide down and block his eyes (his cap missing because of school regulations). "You're so stupid sometimes," he continued, a small smirk appearing on his lips while she looked away, "and you were wicked annoying in the beginning--"

"Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said dryly, moving her leg so she swung back and forth. "It was a simple question, so if you want you can just forget all--"

"But," he said, ignoring what she had said and getting up. She eyed him until he disappeared from her sight, walking behind her. She felt a light push on her back a realized he was swinging her. "I think I'd miss those lunches you make me."

"You think?" she muttered.

He suddenly stopped her from swinging and clasped the sides of the swing, she blushed when she felt his face next to hers and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Would you rather me saying that I _would_ miss them?"

"Eh..." she trailed off, looking down, a light blush touching her cheeks, "i- it'd make me feel better."

He smirked, pulling away from her. "It doesn't matter does it? You're not going anywhere."

She didn't move, even after he begun to walk away. Her toes traced into the sand (she removed her shoes earlier to join Ryoma-kun who was leaving from where he ate lunch) as a heavy feeling entered her chest. Biting her lip she forced herself not to cry as she rose her head to look up at Ryoma-kun who waited with Kato-kun from Class 3-1-- Kato being the one who called out to her. Nodding, she placed her socks and shoes back on before running over to them, a forced smile on her lips.

Back in class Tomo-chan greeted her by pulling on her arm and getting her into a seat before asking, "Did you break the news to him?"

Sakuno blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. She now wore it down and, like Tomo-chan, had given up the pigtails. At that moment her hair was placed into a low ponytail and it seemed that the elastic was close to breaking, seeing as her hair kept on falling down to her face. "I tried," she whispered, wincing as Tomo-chan shook her head.

"What are you going to do? We have graduation in a _week_!" she stated causing Sakuno to blush and sink lower into her seat. "Do you want me to tell him?"

She had considered this greatly, after all Tomo-chan always asked her if she would mind but it didn't seem fair to Ryoma-kun. "No," she said, pulling the elastic away from her hair, "I'll tell him."

Hands grabbed the elastic and she jumped from shock—not from the sudden action but by the owner's voice. "Tell who what?" Ryoma-kun asked before looking at the black elastic. "It's breaking, Ryuzaki," he said, throwing it back onto her lap.

"Ah, yeah," she said, smiling at him, "thank you for telling me."

He shrugged. "Are you going to give a confession or something?" he asked, watching as her cheeks colored.

"W- What?"

"That's actually a good idea," Tomo-chan said, causing Sakuno to sink into her seat. "What would you do if she confessed to _you_, Ryoma-sama?"

"Eh?" Sakuno asked, sitting up and looking at Tomo-chan, "w- wait, I never said that I would even--"

"Doesn't matter," Ryoma-kun said with another shrug. Sakuno stood, facing Ryoma-kun who looked back, his expression changing when he noticed her eyes were watering. "R- Ryuzaki?"

"Idiot," she said softly, her fist clenching at her side, "How can you say that so easily? Doesn't matter! I suppose it doesn't matter if I _really_ didn't go to the same high school as you!"

"But you aren't..." Ryoma-kun said slowly while Tomo-chan groaned besides him.

Sakuno gave a watery smile and shook her head as she tried to calm her self by taking a deep breath. "Sorry," she said, "but I'm going to Hyoutei's high school."

"Hyoutei?" Ryoma-kun repeated.

"Excuse me," Sakuno said, ignoring Ryoma-kun's protest as she left the room.

**End**

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note:** Ah, I thought this plot looked interesting so instead of ignoring the plot bunny (bugged me for most of my slumber), I wrote it. It seems good so far so I'll continue-- however, I'm not sure about the graduation part of the story and about the high schools. Hehe, gomen if it's wrong.


	2. Chapter Two: The Only One

**Together on the Courts**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Only One**

"_I'm so happy for you, Sakuno!" Tomo-chan exclaimed, squeezing Sakuno's hands as she grinned, "but it's expected isn't it? After all you're one of the top students in our class _and_ you're doing pretty well in tennis, thanks to the help of Ryoma-sama!"_

"_Tomo-chan..." Sakuno said softly as her friend dropped her hands and walked over to the railing, her back to her now as she stared up into the clear blue sky. She was slightly startled at how her friend's eyes had began watering slightly and couldn't find her voice while Tomo-chan continued her voice still loud as if trying to fight against her own emotions. _

"_Don't think that just because you're there," Tomo-chan said, her voice wavering slightly now, "don't think that you can- can forget us."_

"_Tomo-chan--" Sakuno began walking to her best friend before stiffening again as her friend placed a hand to her face, crying softly now. "D- don't cry, please..." she begged, rushing over and handing her a handkerchief._

_Sniffing, Tomo-chan gave her a small grin before taking the handkerchief with a muttered thanks. "I don't know why, but it feels like you'll be leaving us forever..." she whispered, looking back out over the railing, this time her eyes looking to the pavement._

"Maybe, Ryoma-kun's right," she thought out loud sulkily, standing outside the classroom, "maybe, I _am_ an idiot." After rushing towards the bathroom and arriving back to class late, the teacher had kicked her out of the room and forced her stand and wait outside. She had obliged greatly, avoiding both Tomo-chan's and Ryoma-kun's eyes as she entered and left.

When news came that she could enter Hyoutei's high school on a full-scholarship, she was shock to say the least. Yes, she had good grades but there were better students. Yes, she was now a good tennis player by junior high standerds but, yet again, there were better. So, over and over again, she'd wonder why they had chosen her. Her Obaa-chan had been proud, hoping she would choose that path even though Sakuno knew she was slightly disappointed in how she wasn't going to Seigaku's high school.

When she had told Momo-chan-sempai, he _did_ look shock before laughing out loud saying, "interesting, very interesting." She had done what Tomo-chan suggested and went to talk to Momo-chan-sempai about confronting Ryoma-kun. After treating her to some ice cream, they had sat down at the park while he told her to go for it because it was already starting to be too late seeing as she had gotten the notice two months before school ended.

"_Nothings worse then bad news from someone you care about, after all."_

She hid a snort, as if Ryoma-kun cared about her or anything else besides tennis and Karupin-chan (which she met once on her way home). She sighed, running a hand through her long hair before staring at her wrist, the elastic Ryoma-kun took and gave back was sitting there, their strings ripping by the metal while a part of it was stretched quite badly. She had begun toying with it without her knowing and jumped when the door besides her opened. Looking up, she stared at Ryoma-kun who gave an audible, "che."

"Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said, blinking curiously at the taller boy who leaned onto the wall besides her.

He didn't speak to her so she looked away, placing her hands behind her back as if she was now ashamed that she had even played with the elastic in her utter boredom. Looking to the other side of Ryoma-kun she stared down the long empty hallway, vaguely wondering what Ryoma-kun had done to be sent out into the hallway. However, if he was angry with her for not telling him in the beginning than she decided not to speak to him as well. Her gaze shifted back to the window and she wondered if she was ever going back to class or if the teacher had already forgotten he had ever sent her out. Sakuno had noticed he did this when Ryoma-kun was sent out for talking back once or twice.

"You really going to Hyoutei?"

Her head snapped to Ryoma-kun, she eyed him for a bit noticing how casual he looked as he leaned against the wall, a hand in his pocket with his face facing out the window just as she had done. She nodded, "Obaa-chan already sent the letter."

"Che," Ryoma-kun said again, looking to away from the window but still avoiding her own gaze.

It was silent again and she looked away, feeling awkward for the first time in ages. It wasn't to say that they had become comfortable around each other but, it was the type of friendship where they could stand alone together after their friends had left, not say anything, and still be content. However, this atmosphere was different. Awkward and tense, something Sakuno had forgotten and a small memory of her going to get her racket fixed with Ryoma-kun when they were both first years caused her to giggle out loud. _God_, did they really change _that_ much?

"What's so funny?" Ryoma-kun asked, still not looking at her.

"Hm, memories," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking at Ryoma-kun who finally looked back, unfazed as their eyes met. "Do you remember when we were first years?" She leaned over and nudged him, scarcely noticing that this changed the atmosphere around them, "you were so cruel to me."

Ryoma-kun shrugged and turned his head again but Sakuno smiled when she noticed he was smirking, probably remembering as well. At ease now, she breathed in feeling like a weight had lifted off her shoulders before turning to the window and wondering, for the hundredth time since Ryoma-kun became her friend, how she had _ever _gotten this lucky.

"Ryuzaki, don't go to Hyoutei."

She had barely heard it and wondered if she had imagined it but when she turned to Ryoma-kun and found him looking back at her before turning with a small wave and walking down the hallway. She was shocked, frozen in her own surprise before she shakily turned back towards the window.

She realized it then, slowly but quite happily that Ryoma-kun was the only one who had told her to _stay._

**End**

**Chapter Two **

**Author's Note:** I think I'm addicted. Hehe, I couldn't wait to write this chapter and when I finished I couldn't believe it because I can barely write for my HP account (D.W.Lam) now and I always thought anime was too hard but, this story is coming along quite nicely.

**Thank you for reading and, if you want, reviewing! **


	3. Chapter Three: Remember

**Together on the Courts**

**Chapter Three**

**Remember**

_I'm late_, she thought hastily, rushing from the restroom while heading towards the front gates. A girl had stopped her to ask about Ryoma-kun, the other girl which she found to be in Kato-kun's classroom, had asked if Ryoma-kun was her boyfriend or if he even had one. She wasn't shocked, after only a month of being closer to Ryoma-kun people had continually asked if they were together or would ask about his personal life and now, nearly two years later, she had grown use to it. She gave a short answer, apologizing for not giving a better response before rushing out. She had finally caught site of the gates when someone tugged her on her wrist, starting to drag her away.

"Momo-chan-sempai," she gasped slightly surprised as she caught sight of who was pulling her, "um... I- I have to go, Momo-chan-sempai."

"Hold on," he said, looking over his shoulder with his infamous grin, "just tell Echizen that you'll see him even after you go to Hyoutei so he can stop pouting."

"Ah, but--" she began before Ryoma-kun walked up and pulled their hands apart.

"She said she had to go, Momo-sempai," Ryoma-kun said flatly, his eyes slightly narrowed up at the taller boy, "don't bother her with stupid things."

"Heh," Momo-chan-sempai said, leaning over to the Ryoma-kun and slinging his arm around the boys shoulder, "well it's not my fault you kept getting quiet when I started--"

Ryoma-kun brushed his arm off with an audible, "che." He moved a step away from Momo-chan-sempai who didn't look bothered by this at all, instead the elder of the three looked amused. "Ryuzaki, a guy from Hyoutei wants you. The one with that really fast serve..." Ryoma-kun trailed off, his eyes lowering as he tried to think of the name.

"Ohtori Choutarou?" Momo-chan-sempai offered, laughing at Ryoma-kun's expression while patting him in the back.

"Ohtori-san?" Sakuno asked, remembering why she was in such a rush in the first place, "Do you know where he is...?" Ryoma-kun pointed behind her and she trailed off, turning her head before waving at the other boy who smiled before walking towards them. She turned back around to say her thanks but Ryoma-kun was already was heading off—or tried too, seeing as Momo-chan-sempai pulled the boy back quite roughly and forced him to stay.

"Um..." Sakuno said, titling her head slightly at the two.

"Don't mind," Momo-chan-sempai answered before giving a nod of acknowledgment, "Yo, Ohtori, hows that serve?"

"Hi, Momoshiro-kun," Ohtori-san said, grinning. Sakuno turned to face the taller boy, whose height probably surpassed Momo-chan-sempai's. "It's gotten faster, thank you for asking. I'm sorry to bother you Sakuno-chan, if you want maybe--"

"No," she cut in, blushing lightly, "I'm sorry for being late. Um, I have to head to the school anyway so please show me around today!" as she bowed slightly she could hear Momo-chan-sempai laugh.

"See, Ryoma, is wasn't a date," Momo-chan-sempai muttered, although it was loud for the group to hear. Ohtori coughed slightly while Sakuno looked down refusing to look at any of them. "You worry to much about Sakuno-chan, far to much," he continued, chuckling.

"Che," came Ryoma-kun's response, "y_ou_ were the one who mentioned it in the first part Momo-sempai, if anyone were listening they'd think you _like_ Ryuzaki."

"R- Ryoma-kun, stop it," she said, softly before turning back around to the two Seigaku students.

Ryoma-kun merely turned his head as he shrugged off Momo-chan-sempai's grip while Momo-chan-sempai merely looked pensive before giving an energetic wave of good-bye. "I'll see you both later!"

"Uh, we're going then?" Ohtori-san asked, probably feeling awkward.

"Yes, please," she said, walking besides him.

- -

"Stop pouting, Echizen," Momo said, crossing his arms as he leaned over to eye the boy even further.

Ryoma moved back, forcing himself not to roll his eyes. "Whose pouting?" he asked, watching Ryuzaki and Ohtori walk pass the gates and towards a car. He scowled, not liking this odd feeling of being left out when he saw her enter the car. He shifted the weight of his backpack as Momo chuckled, a hand falling onto his shoulder.

"Then why are you scowling?" he asked.

"Sorry, you're just annoying me, _sempai_," Ryoma said, hiding a smirk as Momo narrowed his eyes at him while leaning forward to met the shorter boy's eye. Ryoma simply stared back being far too use to this and knowing fully that Momo would just burst out laughing a second later, making Ryoma the winner. And just as expected, Momo did laugh with a shake of his head.

"Brat," Momo said, ruffling his hair. This time the pout that came really was because of Momo, who soon mentioned something about paying for burgers this time. At the thought of free food, Ryoma grinned.

"OK, Momo-sempai," he said, following Momo to the front gates were his bike was waiting. Momo often came by to visit and because of that, a space still was left empty for him on the bike rack. "I'll pay next time," Ryoma said, lying with a smile.

Momo rolled his eyes as he sat on the bike and waited for Ryoma to get on. "No you won't," he huffed, starting to peddle, "but Kikumaru-sempai wants to hang out with you so it'll be _his_ treat next time." Momo laughed, as if this was the best idea in the world.

Ryoma merely rolled his eyes.

"_Do you remember when we were first years?"_

Ryoma hands tightened slightly on Momo's shoulders but he didn't take notice of it as he frowned, thinking back to when he was a first year. He didn't think he was _that_ mean to her, honestly, he just didn't _know_ her so it was reasonable that he didn't want to talk to her or even took bother to notice her. He closed his eyes, feeling oddly guilty and nostalgic at the same time. He rolled his eyes at himself, so what if she was leaving? If he wanted he could just call her or something...

His hands tightened a bit more on Momo's shoulder and Momo let out a sigh before saying, "loosen up, Echizen."

"Huh?"

"You're squeezing my shoulders too hard," Momo explained, smirking as he turned a corner.

"Sorry," Ryoma muttered, loosening his grip.

"Don't worry about it," Momo said, waiting for Ryoma to say something but when the boy had grown completely silent he decided to continue, whether or not he _was_ listening. "People always have to leave at one point, there's no point in fussing over it. Just gotta make sure that they don't forget about you, that's all."

Momo stopped peddling and the both of them got off, Ryoma was still quiet as he waited for Momo while he locked his bike up. However, as the older boy was about to turn, Ryoma asked, "Are you talking about Tachibana's little sister?"

Momo froze for a moment, his lips slowly twitching into a smirk. "Heh," he muttered, turning to face Ryoma, "maybe,"

Ryoma offered a little smile which was almost sympathetic. "Momo-sempai," he said, walking besides Momo, "mada mada dane."

"Brat," Momo said, smiling as he ruffled Ryoma's hair again. He laughed when Ryoma glared up at him, the kid was just too cute.

- -

After asking about the tennis clubs, Ohtori-san had gone on about stories he heard from the girls club. Even though he probably didn't mean to make the stories sound funny but more scary, she couldn't help but laugh at the end. "Sorry," she said, stifling a giggle.

Ohtori-san smiled as well, a light blush of embarrassment touching his cheeks. "Ah, well," he said, before pointing to a trophy case, "they may have their odd moments but their far more amazing then in junior high. They won these," he continued, as Sakuno leaned forward eyeing the trophies admiringly.

"Wow," she whispered, looking at the pictures and trophies. She eyed the middle trophy which they had won a year ago, her eyes traced over the words that were written on the large trophy and she smiled.

_We shall not fear lost,_

_We shall not fear the pain,_

_We shall not fear the sacrifice._

_We shall, instead, want the win,_

_Want the pride,_

_Want the happiness._

_And **remember **what made us love this so much!_

"Ohtori-san, where can I sign up for the girl's tennis team?" she asked, looking back at Ohtori-san who stared back, a bit confused.

"I thought you were only focusing on your studies, Sakuno-chan."

"Hm, true," she said before smiling, "but I changed my mind."

Ohtori-san smiled before nodding, he motioned for her to walk down the hall. Following that path Ohtori-san met her pace easily, his long legs stretching out in long strides. "Sakuno-chan," Ohtori-san said suddenly, after a moment of silence between them, "Did something—or someone—inspire you to play tennis?"

Sakuno looked away from Ohtori-san, a small smile on her lips as she looked in front of her. She could practically see her younger self, standing by her grandmother, as she watched Ryoma-kun play for the first time against a high schooler. Her smile grew slightly as she pictured Ryoma-kun playing against Fudoumine, his eye injured as he played against the time limit and another prodigy. Unknowingly her eyes watered, she paused. Ohtori-san paused as well, noticed her teary eyes, and touched her shoulder in concern.

"_Ryuzaki, don't go to Hyoutei." _

She shook her head, as she forced a smile at Ohtori-san who handed her a handkerchief with a sympathetic smile. "I'm fine," she said, wiping lightly at her eyes.

"You sure?" Ohtori-san asked, bending over to meet her eye.

She nodded, her smile widening. "Yes, I'll be fine," she said, more to herself, "after all I remembered why tennis is so important to me."

Ohtori-san blinked, a bit confused still but smiled any way. "Good, I'm glad," he said, standing at his full height before motioning to the door besides them, "this is where you'll be signing up."

Sakuno nodded, taking hold of the doorknob and entering it.

_And **remember** what made us love this so much!_

**End**

**Chapter Three **

**Author's Note:**

**1.** Sakuno is a polite girl, through and through, so that's why, unlike Ryoma, she thinks in honorifics all the time.

Oh and this will be the last chapter for about a week or maybe just three-four days, _if_ I can get away far enough to write and upload this. Hehe, it's going to be my sixteenth birthday on the 7th and people are telling me to clean up the house so it'll be ready for family members to look at. It's going to be a small party but we're very strong on responsibility and such.

Plus, I've been neglecting my training for tennis. But, shh, I never told you that. XP


	4. Chapter Four: Meeting Him

**Together on the Courts**

**Chapter Four:**

**Meeting Him**

"I'm home!" Sakuno called out as she removed her shoes by the door, a satisfied smile on her face.

Earlier after she had signed up for tennis, Ohtori-san had offered to take her out for dinner seeing how late he had kept her. However, she gently refused saying that her Obaa-chan had wanted her to go home right after the tour that day. What surprised her though was how Ohtori-san nodded, saying that it was all right and also that he hoped he, one day, could properly meet her Obaa-chan. When she had asked why, Ohtori-san simply said, with a light blush touching his cheeks as he laughed slightly, a hand behind his head, "We're friends after all, aren't we, Sakuno-chan?"

Her lips twitched upwards slightly, glad that she had already made a friend at Hyoutei, and moved to walk to the living room. "Obaa-chan, What's for..."

"Hello, Sakuno," a deep voice answered instead of her grandmother. She flinched inwardly at the sudden lack of honorifics to her name before taking a small step back while eyeing the man—no, boy who sat in their living room smiling.

"W—Who are you?" she asked recognizing the uniform as Hyoutei's. She forced herself to calm down before taking a step forward and eyeing him a bit more. The uniform flattered the other tall somewhat pale boy greatly, seeing as it hugged and remained loose at the right parts while a unique charm seem to be radiating from him which was almost intimidating. His dark green eyes shone and glinted amusingly at her before he brushed away his light brown hair which reach the length of his chin, seemingly about the same length as Fuji-sempai.

"Sorry," he said, standing up and bowing, "I forgot to introduce myself."

"Eh?" she answered just before her obaa-chan came in.

"Sorry for making you wait, Kouno-kun!" her obaa-chan announced, smiling warmly at the young boy. "It's tricky trying to squeeze the oranges—Ah, Sakuno, did you just get back?"

Under her obaa-chan's warm gaze, Sakuno felt a little less shocked about a random high school boy being in her room and nodded. However, as her obaa-chan placed a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice before the boy, Sakuno had edged towards her obaa-chan, almost hiding behind the elder woman.

"Hmm," her obaa-chan continued, not noticing how close Sakuno had became. "Did you want anything else Kouno-kun?"

"No, thank you," he said, smiling. Despite speaking to her obaa-chan, his eyes had never left Sakuno's leaving her feeling wary as she stared back.

"Really? That's good—Eh? Sakuno, what are you doing?" noticing how Sakuno was now behind her completely, her obaa-chan turned away slightly causing her hiding spot to be ruined.

"Um," she said, pursing her lips as she stared away from the two of them, her cheeks flushing, "I—I was getting a hair off your shirt."

"Really..." her obaa-chan asked, probably knowing she was lying but decided not to speak of it in front of a guest. "I'll go and prepare dinner, treat our guest nicely, all right?"

Sakuno nodded, watching her obaa-chan walk away with a frown before turning to face the other occupant in the room. She bowed—although it was reluctant—as she muttered, "sorry, for my rudeness."

"No," he said with a soft shake of his head before smiling at her. Her cheeks flushed again, feeling awkward as she vaguely wondered how a boy could be so beautiful. "I _still_ haven't had a chance to introduce myself to you yet," he continued, taking a few steps towards her.

"I see," she said, forcing herself to keep eye contact with him although the gaze he returned back to her made her feel like she should look away and never look back.

He paused, a few feet before her and bent down, his hand grasping hers on the way. "Kouno Kai," he said, his lips pressing lightly against her hand, his eyes closed. Suddenly, she felt a strong need to pull her hand away and slap him but his eyes opened before meeting hers and she sucked in a breath, noticing how his eyes were more darker than she had first noticed. "Nice to meet you," he said, his tone calm as he stood back up with a smile.

She opened her mouth to speak but then noticed how his hand still clutched hers and was forced to nod, buying time as she tried to gain her voice back. "N—Nice to meet you, Kouno-kun," she said, shakily after her voice returned as he dropped her hand.

"Please call me Kai," he said, leaning forward a bit and smiling, "after all I was the one who got you into Hyoutei."

"_Eh!_" Sakuno exclaimed, her eyes wide. "I—I don't think I understand..."

He smiled again and stood up straight while his eyes began eyeing the opening that separated the kitchen and living room. "I'll tell you later," he whispered, looking at her from the corner of his eyes and winking, "promise."

"I still don't—" she tried again, feeling frustrated now at the lack of answers.

He raised a finger to her lips as the shuffling of her obaa-chan's feet coming closer echoed in her ears while she swallowed, looking away from the older boy's eyes. "When we're alone, I'll explain," he continued, his finger ghosting along her cheek before he welcomed her obaa-chan by complimenting on how wonderful the food was smelling.

- -

The next day, Sakuno had pulled Tomo-chan away whispering that it had something to do with Hyoutei. However, Tomo-chan had nodding eagerly and walked off before appearing a moment later, an annoyed Ryoma-kun by her side. Biting her lip, Sakuno gave a tired sigh before asking the two of them if they could meet her on the rooftop for lunch and she'd explain things there.

When Ryoma-kun had frowned, saying that he didn't want to go Sakuno had hastily added that she had another obento for him, hoping Tomo-chan wouldn't start on a speech about how Ryoma-kun needed to be more nicer to his friends. She had done this once before, when Sakuno had trouble turning down someone who gave her, her first confession. Ryoma-kun, at the time, had merely told her to just end it and stop complaining while Tomo-chan argued back saying that it was too heartless and to think of how awful Sakuno would feel.

In the end, however, the three of them ended up on the rooftop with Ryoma-kun eating her obento while Tomo-chan edged her on, wanting to hear what the news was about. Feeling a bit awkward under Ryoma-kun's stare and Tomo-chan's impatient comments she decided for the better news. "I'm going to continue tennis there," she said, watching as Tomo-chan raised her eyebrow and Ryoma-kun merely smirked.

"That's it?" Tomo-chan asked, crossing her arms, "I thought you met some cute guy or that you _weren't_ going to Hyoutei!"

"Actually..." Sakuno began, looking down at her hands.

"Eh? What? Actually _what_?" Tomo-chan asked, gripping onto Sakuno's arm excitedly, "You're not going to Hyoutei?"

"No, that's not it..." Sakuno said slowly, looking up to meet her friend's disappointed eyes. However, Tomo-chan soon recovered with a laugh.

"You met a cute guy?" she tried again, nudging Ryoma-kun who frowned at Tomo-chan, "Ne, Ryoma-sama, _jealous_?"

"Not really," Ryoma-kun answered, sipping from his drink and avoiding Sakuno's eye when she had looked at him.

"But there's a problem," Sakuno said, her hands fiddling slightly in her lap. "He said something weird—"

"Eh?" Tomo-chan responded. "Did he do some—"

"No!" Sakuno cut in before blushing lightly and muttering an apology to Tomo-chan. "No, he didn't do anything to me..."

"_When we're alone, I'll explain..."_

Her blush deepened as the feeling of Kouno-kun's finger still seem to linger on her cheeks causing it to tingle slightly. Swallowing, she opened to explain the rest but Ryoma-kun cut in.

"If he didn't do anything," he drawled, placing down his chopsticks and the obento while looking her in the eye, "tell us what happened then." Sakuno nodded, not being able to pry her eyes away from Ryoma-kun's as she spoke, somehow gaining more confidence from him.

"He didn't do anything but..." she trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself while finally looking away from Ryoma-kun. "I feel like I can't do anything around him, it's almost like I'm holding my breath just waiting for him to say something. Then, when he does something or says something to me I can barely speak and when I do its hard to keep my voice steady or even keep looking him in the eye—"

"So," Ryoma-kun said, interrupting her with a frown, "he's a bad guy."

"Eh, what are you talking about Ryoma-sama?" Tomo-chan asked but Sakuno merely looked down, wondering if he was right. "Ignore him, Sakuno. What else happened?"

"Uh, he said that he's the reason for I'm going to Hyoutei—" Once again, Sakuno was interrupted but this time by Tomo-chan's shocked gasp.

"He _is_ a bad guy!" she exclaimed before covering her mouth shortly after. "Sorry, Sakuno, I..." but Tomo-chan never finished, instead she walked off.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno shouted after her, moving to get up when Ryoma-kun grabbed her arm.

"She's probably not use to you going to another school yet," he explained, watching as the roof door swung closed. He looked at her a moment later, his hand leaving her arm. "How is he the reason you're going to Hyoutei?"

Sakuno pursed her lips, a light pink was still on her cheeks from when Ryoma-kun had touched her. "I—I don't know," she muttered, "he said he'd tell me when we're alone."

It was silent again and Sakuno wondered for a moment if Ryoma-kun had even heard her, seeing as his eyes were trained over to the fence that traced around the roof. However, Ryoma-kun answered to her statement, slowly and quietly.

"When you meet up with him," he said, turning his head to look at her, "I want to go."

"Huh?" she answered, shocked. "Why?"

He smirked a bit, his head tilting towards the ground a bit. "I'm curious that's all," he said, packing up the lunch and standing, "let's go."

"Um..." she said, catching his attention. However when Ryoma-kun looked at her, she shook her head as a faint pink touched her cheeks. For some reason, she dreaded Ryoma-kun and Kouno-kun meeting but it didn't seem right to say out loud.

**End**

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note:** I love the name Kouno (I don't know why but), its been in most of my stories as an OC character a lot. Hehe. Ah, hope this was a good chapter, Ryo-chan and Sakuno-kun seem to be a bit OOC in this one... I really hope not! If so though, SORRY!

**But as always, thank you for reading!**

**Ryoma: **...

**Won-ting:** Something wrong, Ryo-chan?

**Ryoma:** Don't call me that...

**Won-ting: **Hai, hai, whatever you say... _Ryo-chan_

**Ryoma (ignores last comment):** Don't you think it's stupid to not explain _why_ or _who_ the hell this guy is?

**Sakuno: **D--Don't be rude, Ryoma-kun...

**Ryoma:** ...che...


	5. Chapter Five: Thank You

**Together on the Courts**

**Chapter Five:  
Thank You**

"_I don't know why, but it feels like you'll be leaving us forever..."_

Her hands skimmed along the books, lost in thought, as a small and sad smile touched her lips. It was after school and it was her turn to help in the library along with Tomo-chan and Ryoma-kun. She frowned, pausing with a sigh before inserting a book into its missing place. After Tomo-chan had rushed off, Sakuno had found her a while after she had left the roof. Tomo-chan had blamed it on her bladder but she couldn't help but wonder if her best friend was lying.

She turned around and had meant to gather a few books off the cart when a hand stopped her. Her eyes snaked up the arm that was picking up the book and up into familiar dark green eyes. "K—Kouno-kun," she gasped, her eyes widening before watching as a smile appeared on his lips and he handed her the book. "T—thank you but, Kouno-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't I say you could call me Kai?" he asked, leaning forward and tucking a stray hair behind her ear which fell from her ponytail. Her cheeks flushed lightly and he grinned before pulling back and answering her question, "I didn't have any club activities today so I decided to pay you a visit."

"Oh," she answered, breathing in deeply, her eyes scanning behind his shoulder. It figured Ryoma-kun would be missing at that moment, she thought before taking the book and turning around. "I can't talk much though, Kouno-kun I have—"

"Kai," he insisted again.

She slipped the book into its right place and turned back around with a small smile, "Kai-san."

He gave a half-hearted shrug as he lifted a book that was in his hand and slipped it into a spot while saying, "I suppose that's the best I can get out of you, isn't it?"

"You don't have to help me!" she protested, gripping at the book that he held with his hand which he had picked up soon after placing one of the books away. She pursed her lips as he leaned his face close again, his nose just skimming along hers. "I—I can do it m—myself."

A finger trailed along her cheeks and the light pink on her cheeks darkened. "I know," he whispered, his breath touching her cheeks , her lips, "but the sooner you finish the faster we can get out of here."

"Yes, but—" Sakuno was cut off by a hand pressing on her forehead and pushing her away from Kai-san's face, her hands letting go of the book as she was forced to take a step back.

"That type of stuff isn't allowed in the library," Ryoma-kun's low voice slowly crawled into her ears and she was suddenly filled with relief. Her eyes looked over to Ryoma-kun who held a book in his hand which was resting on his shoulder, like it would with his racket. His eyes were staring at Kai-san's who frowned back and hastily, Sakuno opened her mouth and say something to break the tension that filled had suddenly come, but Kai-san cut her off.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care," Kai-san said, his eyes narrowing down at Ryoma-kun with a small smile. Sakuno swallowed and looked away towards Ryoma-kun, the look on Kai-san's face was so threatening it sent harsh shivers down her spine. "However, whatever business between me and Sakuno is—"

"Heh, interesting," Ryoma-kun said cutting Kai-san off with a smirk on his lips as he tapped the book slightly on his shoulder, "so, you're the bad guy. You don't seem as bad as I've been hearing though."

"Ryo—Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno trailed off as her eyes widening a bit while waiting for Kai-san's answer.

"Bad guy?" Kai-san repeated, smirking slightly as well, "you have no right to speak to me like that."

Ryoma-kun met Kai-san's eyes again and Sakuno sucked in a breath before she began praying, the looks the two boys were sharing was almost murderous. Closing her eyes, Sakuno hands tightened together as she continued praying furiously, the words starting to get mixed up in her head. However, that didn't matter what mattered was getting the two away from each other and—

"Kouno-san," Ohtori-san's voice broke through her thoughts and Sakuno had to open her eyes and blink furiously to make sure the tall boy was there. The silver haired boy was grasping at Kai-san's shoulders with an uneasy smile on his face. Despite Ohtori-san looking so upset, Sakuno felt like a miracle had happened. "Maybe we should come back later, Sakuno-chan is busy."

"Ohtori-san…" she whispered, smiling happily at the silver haired boy. Ohtori-san looked at her and smiled back while giving a nod of acknowledgement.

"I thought you were with Shishido," Kai-san said, ignoring what Ohtori-san had suggested. Even though Ohtori-san had barged in, Kai-san didn't look a slight bit annoyed as he had with Ryoma-kun. At the sound of shuffling feet, Sakuno turned and saw Shishido Ryou walking towards them looking angry.

"Better watch out," Shishido-san growled, as he neared, "the librarian keeps asking me questions and—"

"What is _going on_?" Umeda-sensei asked, walking towards five of them, glaring. "_You_," he drove a finger into Shishido-san's back whose jaw clenched while he's eyes narrowed dangerously, "are not even a Seigaku student."

"Good point," Shishido-san said dryly as he moved away from the finger to turn facing sensei and opening his mouth to speak but then Kai-san spoke.

"Please, it was my fault and for that I apologize," he said, his gaze was wary as he eyed Umeda-sensei whose eyes widened and looked Kai-san up and down. "If we're any bother, I'll be happy to wait outside."

For some unknown reason (at least to Sakuno, who caught Shishido snickering into Ohtori-san's arm), Umeda-sensei flushed before adjusting his glasses. "N—No, its fine," he stuttered. Still confused, Sakuno watched as Umeda-sensei cheeks darkened when Kai-san gave a small smile. "I—I'll just be over here then…" he trailed off as he walked clumsily towards the front of the library.

"Che," Ryoma muttered under his breath before grabbing at Sakuno's arm. "We have work to do," he answered over his shoulder, even before she could ask what he was doing as he dragged her away from the Hyoutei's high school students.

She looked behind her and accidentally met Kai-san's eye, her heart jumped at the intense gaze she had gotten back before she turned her head back around, somewhat shaky. When Ryoma-kun had stopped walking and paused before where Tomo-chan was, he placed the book he was carrying onto the cart before turning to look at her.

"Are you stupid or something?" he asked, catching her off guard.

"_E—Eh_?"

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomo-chan said, apparently catching what Ryoma-kun had said.

"If someone makes you uncomfortable _tell them_ or _get away from them_," Ryoma-kun said, his eyes narrowing at her, "don't just stand there and let them do whatever they want."

"I didn't mean to…" she trailed off before bowing her head slightly, "I'm sorry."

"You're lucky I was there," he muttered while Tomo-chan's snickering could be heard.

"Oh," she said, nudging Ryoma-kun, "so _that's_ where you were. I thought you said you were placing a few books away, Ryoma-kun."

"I was..." Ryoma-kun said, sighing.

"Hmm, angry, Ryoma-sama?" Tomo-chan asked, grinning now. "Did you get jealous? Is that why you jumped out to save Sakuno when the 'bad guy' was closing in on her?"

"What do you mean, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked, a bit confused. How could her friend know what had happened without either them telling her?

Tomo-chan smiled, a fist hitting her chest. "I worry about you too Sakuno," she said, looking proud at that, "so, I followed Ryoma-kun."

Another snickering could be heard and they both turned to look at Ryoma-kun who shook his head a bit, snickering lightly. "God, you're weird," he said to Tomo-chan who took a step back, insulted.

"_You're_ weird too, Ryoma-sama!" she retorted loudly, too loudly.

"_WILL YOU BE QUIET!_" Umeda-sensei yelled, from the front.

Sakuno winced before looking at them, her eyes catching Ryoma-kun's who was staring at her, a slight smile on his lips. Instead of asking what he was staring for, she smiled back at him, her heart beating faster under his stare while a light flushed touched her cheeks. Just by standing there, under Ryoma-kun's warm gaze, she felt better then she had in weeks. He had saved her, worried about her, and now was smiling at her…

Inwardly, she whispered, _thank you._

**End**

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Notes: ** Ah, so they met. Was... Was it bad? I'm fighting a writer's block for this story and forced this chapter. Sorry if it seems way off from the earlier chapters and seemingly mess, I tried my best.

**Thank you for reading anyway!**


End file.
